


Yellow & Green

by UnderMaker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Klance in later chapters, gender fluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderMaker/pseuds/UnderMaker
Summary: Pidge is looking for her brother, but she finds someone else while lookingIs this love?Can pidge break down Ash's walls?A pidge x oc storySlow burnChapter edits by: olaitsmOe





	Yellow & Green

_**Hello hello!! I'm so excited to see how you guys like this!** _

Ashi Aelphae Soll, a Puigian/Unilus mix species. Standing at a solid 5'3" you wouldn't expect this short stack to be where they are now. Kraydah's Moon, a Freedom Fighter base shooting at incoming Galra fighters with her pistols while cursing her choice of skirt for the day. The base was under attack, again, and Ashi couldn't even run up stairs properly. Suddenly a shadow appeared over her head, and above her, the Green Lion in all its glory. It chased off the Galra Fighters in less than a second, and everything seemed to settle down in a tick. Everyone was evacuating the moon, having no doubt that the Galra will attack again. Ashi tried to get together all of her possessions in a timely matter. All that she needs to make sure to get is her makeshift binder, "boy" clothes, and everything else is just extra. Arriving at her ship she boarded,and saluted her pilot, Te-osh. Te-osh smiled and put their hand on Ashi's shoulder  
"No need to salute, you're practically my son," Ashi smiles, "Daughter. Its a Daughter day" Te-osh, used to getting it wrong, amiled forgivingly. "ah daughter day, got it. Well get aboard we leave soon" Ashi smiled bright while Te-osh messed with her hair while she boards the ship.  
Te-osh took a while to board, they were talking to the small Green Paladin. The ship took off and Ashi looked out of the window. She stood, watching her home of the past few months get further and further away. Suddenly, the ship started spinning out of control, the ground getting closer by the tick. Ashi panicked, it couldn't stop like this. The ship smashed into the ground,everything inside of the hull falling all over the place, including on top of herself. Ashi opened her eyes intime to see Te-osh giving something to the green paladin before they went limp. Her eyes watered and she tried to take the dangerously heavy crate off of her, but two of her arms were pinned, and she was unable to move. She called for help, and the Paladin reacted, climbing and jumping over things to get the Ashi. The Green Paladin helped Ashi up, and Ashi instantly tried to look at her guardian. The Green Paladin stabilized Ashi, and spoke, their voice calming Ashi's nervous heart.  
"Te-osh asked me to take you with me on my journey, they told me you've always wanted to travel. I need to find my brother, so will you join me?" the green paladin asked while Ashi slowly looked at Te-osh, water filling her eyes, but tore her eyes away before she broke down.  
At this point, she finally got a good look at the paladin while her top two hands wiped at her wet eyes and the bottom two take the paladins hands which are holding her up. The paladin had deep rich brown eyes and honey blonde hair, with round nerd-y glasses. Ashi looked down at their hands that are still holding the others, "I wish to join you, there's nothing left for me here, and the Freedom Fighters can live without me."  
The paladin smiles, a little sad, and gestures to the now open mouth of her lion. The two boarded the ship and Ash sat on the floor a few feet away from the main seat in the cockpit. Stuck in their own thoughts, why couldn't they help the constant feeling that maybe just maybe they could have done more. "Hey, tell me about yourself" the small green paladin says, suddenly without looking back. Ash isn't sure where to start, her past she barely remembers? Her constant battle that rages inside of herself? Maybe the conflicting emotions she is feeling about the death of her parental guardian? Apparently, she was silent for too long because the paladin sighs softly, probably not expecting the Alien to be able to hear it, before going on with a false uplifting tone to her voice, "Ok, how about I start off? My name is Katie, but my friends call me Pidge. I'm 15 years old, I love all things science and I'm from the planet Earth." Ash smiles, thinking about how different they were. This is going to be a interesting conversation, anything she says is the truth, who's going to know if she lies? Certainly not the pala-Katie. "My name is Ashi Soll," THey said "I'm a half breed... An abomination most say, a mistake between two races. My mother worked at the Space Mall, times were still changing, not all businesses were completely good." they sighed "My mother worked at a brothel. She was highly sought after, her being Unilu she had 4 arms, it's not a big surprise honestly. That was were she met my father, he was a Puigian, no one would even bat an eye at the two, there was no way such two different races could mix, right? Well, they were very wrong. My mother was cast out when she was found out to be pregnant, only to return 'When she's gotten rid of the vermin.' My mother knew nothing of my father, so she couldn't seek him out, after a few months of living on bare minimum I was left with a man and my mother returned to her old workplace." Ash scoffed at the thought of their useless mother, and then continued. "The man was confused about me, he knew nothing of what I was, but he accepted me and raised me. My mixed genes allowed me to mature faster and learn more. I knew everything about my mother, so I looked for her. She told me everything and then rejected me. I returned home and found my guardian dead. Everything I knew was broken and ruined, so I fought. I fought for freedom, not my own but everyone else's." Ash's ears suddenly started to burn with pain when a loud blaring sound suddenly went off from an unknown source inside the green lion.  
Katie rubbed her eyes, probably wiping the sleep out of them, Ash's life if boring they thought, no one cares about the story of a mixed breed, let alone a unknowing human. At least she gave the paladin a nice nap. "Look Ash, right? Ash? We've reached the planet with my brother's signal." Ash nodded, hearing a wavering in the Paladins voice. With Ash understanding, and the two landed the lion and left the ship. They walked through a monument, Taller than either of them. Something, Ash couldn't put a name to it, about this place gave them a bad feeling. A real bad one. Ash suddenly bumped into Katie, and looked down at her, but was confused by the scared and utterly unhappy mask covering the normally happy paladin's face. Looking out at the land, Ash understands, a huge monument stands before us, a plaque says in a robotic voice " In honor of the 127,098 brave warriors that stood against tyranny, the quest for freedom is won, through sacrifice." Katie suddenly got a look of anger on her face and she starts running through the monument to the other side "No! Please! No!" she shouted to the air. Ash runs after her, feeling sorrow for the paladin, not quite understanding what was happening. Lightning flashed around us as we breached through the other side to see hundreds, no thousands of graves. For as far as the eye can see all we saw was graves. Ash tore her eyes away from it to see the wide-eyed paladin, tears pooling in the small humans brown eyes. "Oh no," she whispered to herself before rushing forward down the slope, falling at the bottom. Ash helped her up, and they both continued running forwards towards the beeping. Katie kept her eyes forward, when suddenly the beeping stopped and we both stopped in front of a grave, which left Katie falling to her knees. "Matthew Holt, 0010.05.25.0014.04.28" Katie lowered her head and slams her fists on the ground, her screams filled with pain and sorrow, while tears flowed from her eyes. "W-wait. Matt's birthday is wrong." the paladin realized, gasping. At the speed of light, it looked as if a lightbulb had appeared over her head. "A quantum frequency. It's a message, it's a code!" Katie suddenly sat up and gasped "I have the book, Ash! faction in maths, additions and subtractions." The numbers on Katie's phone scramble and suddenly a number appeared on the screen, leaving Katie's face with a shocked expression. " 19.82.05.11, these are coordinates, He's got to be alive!" Katie jumped into my arms and laughed, while still crying.  
"He's Alive! My brother is alive!" I laugh with her, "Who's matt again? I am so confused Katie. " I think about everything we had talked about, trying to figure out what the past 10 minutes had meant. While we were jogging back to the lion, a ball of dread in my stomach formed. "This isn't good, two Galra cruisers close, and even more coming nearby." Katie said, breaking the silence that's been thick after we left the planet. With that, Pidge made the lion invisible, with the atmosphere tense as we slide through the Galra ships and down a hole in a asteroid. "Come on Ash, let's look around. He's got to be here" Katie said as we got out of the ship. We float down a large room, the gravity getting thicker, which only I could sense I assume, and land in front of a large screen, "This must have been some kind of spy facility." Katie says while looking around, I turned around and just barely missed a large pipe aimed at her head, it does however hit her thigh and she hears a loud crack sound and crumples to the floor, the impact throwing her to the ground. "Katie!" I yelled out, while the figure goes after them, Katie jumps from the ground, whirls around and kicks the figure with as much force as her petite body could handle. With that action; Katies anger grew as she yelled "What did you do with my brother?!" she shot off the figures mask with her Bayard, and the figure turns mid punch, and Pidges swing comes to an intense stop. It's an incredibly tense moment, the two are staring into each other's eyes.

"Pidge?" the stranger said, their voice quivering, while Katies voice broke saying "Matt?" the two stood and hugged, not wanting to let go. "Oh my gosh! Ever since the mission, they said you were dead, but I knew you weren't. I knew it" Katie said, tears forming in her eyes, "I can't believe you found me, it doesn't seem possible." "The thought of you and dad kept me going to achieve the impossible." "Ok, but how did you get this far into space?" Katie scratches her head, laughing at the strangers question. "It's... a long story, is there any chance you've heard of Voltron?" Katie asked, her arms shrugging. "Of course, I've heard of Voltron" Katie looks away before responding. "I'm one of the paladins" Matt, at least I assume this stranger is Matt, Katie's brother, gushes "No... No seriously you're a paladin of Voltron! That's so awesome!" It was at this point the pain in Ash's leg was too much to bare for them, and passes out.


End file.
